Tokiya Ichinose
|Duet Drama Song - ROULETTE, etc. = |Class Song - AMAZING LOVE, etc. = netsujou SERENADE |IDOL Song - BRAND NEW MELODY, etc. = |DEBUT Song - Over the Rainbow, etc. = My Little Little Girl |senpai-kouhai Song - GAMUSHARA ROman☆Tic, etc. = GAMUSHARA ROman☆Tic |others = Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! |others 2 = |others 3 = |Nickname 2 = Ichii (イッチー) |Age = 16, later 18 |Height = 179 cm |Weight = 59 kg |Date of Birth = August 6 |Specialty = Vocals |Classmates = Jinguji Ren |Classmates 2 = Kurusu Syo |Roommate = Ittoki Otoya |Family = HAYATO ("older twin") |Favorite Food = vegetables |Least Favorite Food = none |Seiyuu = Miyano Mamoru (宮野 真守) |Game Debut = April (possible partner) |HAPPY LOVE Song - niji'iro☆OVERDRIVE！, etc. = hoshikuzu☆shall we dance? |others 4 = ao no tsubasa (OP) |others 5 = innocence (OP)}} Tokiya Ichinose (一ノ瀬 トキヤ Ichinose Tokiya) is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into S Class. He is voiced by Mamoru Miyano (宮野 真守 Miyano Mamoru). Appearance He has spiky, dark-blue hair with a particularly long lock reaching his nose, and greenish-blue eyes (as shown in chibi ''images). He tends to wear his uniform primly and neatly, showing his perfectionist attitude. Personality Tokiya is a very cool person and considered a perfectionist. Hyuga Ryuya comments that his singing doesn't have "heart" which makes him frustrated as his singing doesn't seem to improve the least. He is called 'Ichi' by Ren. His roommate is Ittoki Otoya. Plot Anime He is actually HAYATO himself. Before his debut went big, he got into an accident, which injured his leg. In the hospital, he got inspired by a young child who sang ''Amazing Grace. This event motivated Tokiya to continue singing. Then he sang at the hospital where all the hospitalized children came to admire him. When he got back, he became a super-popular idol known as 'HAYATO'. However, his agency didn't support his singing, wanting him to become an actor instead. Therefore, he decided to go to Saotome Academy, because the headmaster Shining Saotome promised him to change agencies. Another reason he went to the academy was to return to his original dream: to become a singer. Game Game Profile *"An always calm theorist." *"The hard worker with keeping passion in his heart." Original/REPEAT Sweet Serenade MUSIC In MUSIC, Tokiya has six episodes to unlock each level, and the following songs (all their short versions) featuring Tokiya are able to be played: *BELIEVE☆MY VOICE *hoshikuzu☆Shall we dance? (星屑☆Shall we dance？ Stardust☆Shall we dance?) *Nanairo no Compass|nana'iro no COMPASS (七色のコンパス Seven-colored Compass) *netsujou SERENADE (熱情 SERENADE Passionate SERENADE) (with S Class) *Mugen no TRINITY (無敵のトリニティ Invincible Trinity) (with S Class) *ROULETTE (with Ittoki Otoya) *Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! (with the rest of the cast) *MAJI LOVE 1000% (マジLOVE1000% serious LOVE 1000%) (with ST☆RISH) *mirai chizu (未来地図, map of the future) (with ST☆RISH) DEBUT Anime Season 1 Season 2 Manga Relationship Nanami Haruka Haruka idolizes him because his song, nanairo no COMPASS, saved her and motivated her to become a composer. Haruka convinces herself that Tokiya is HAYATO when they first met each other, but her belief is crushed when she heard that Tokiya is not HAYATO, but his younger twin brother. Tokiya has paid a lot of attention to Haruka ever since they first met. Tokiya got confused numerous of times of why Haruka always tried her best. After Haruka knew his true identity, Tokiya distances himself from her. But his heart is softened by Haruka's kindness when she states that she wants to hear his songs. Tokiya, surprised, finally realizes that he can start from the beginning again and that he will try singing. Ever since then, he saw Haruka differently. Game Appearance Trivia *He has the most solo songs in the Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ series, with seven songs. ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Category:ST☆RISH Category:S Class Category:Idols Category:Characters Category:Male Category:ST☆RISH Category:S Class Category:Idols